100 thèmes No6
by CrimsonThirteen
Summary: 100 thèmes, courts ou longs, exploitant l'univers et les personnages de No.6.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! Ici CrimsonThirteen, qui a déjà posté... Deux textes sur ce fandom (honte.)**

**Ca fait un moment que j'ai écrit ces thèmes (... j'en ai fais 6 \o/), et au départ, j'avais l'intention d'attendre d'en écrire au moins une bonne vingtaine avant de commencer à publier. Seulement, l'année passant, je me rends compte que j'ai du mal à les finir, et je ne suis même pas sûre d'en atteindre une vingtaine.**

**Je vais publier ceux déjà fait ; ensuite, qui vivra verra ! Peut-être en écrirai-je d'autre ? Peut-être que je ne viendrai pas pendant deux ans, et que soudain l'inspiration me frappera et que j'en publierai ? Qui sait, peut-être que je les finirai ?**

**Enfin, voilà voilà !**

**En attendant, le principe des 100 thèmes est de... Ben... écrire sur 100 thèmes. J'ai choisi ici de prendre l'univers de No.6 ; ses décors, ses personnages, son contexte. Je ne me concentrerai pas sur les mêmes personnages à chaque fois, je n'utiliserai pas le même style à chaque fois, j'expérimente un peu et je teste certaines choses. Je me baserai à la fois sur les romans (... Du moins les 5 premiers tomes), et sur l'animé bien-sûr. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Un grand merci à Yukiche pour la bêta-lecture, et pour ses encouragements et son enthousiasme !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thème 1** : Introduction.**

_Bonjour. Veuillez jurer une fidélité sans faille à la cité._

No.6.

Un chiffre.

Une ville.

Un rêve.

Une utopie.

Un parasite.

La perfection.

La soumission.

La terreur.

Et l'oppression.

La plus belle création de l'humanité. Le symbole de sa réussite, celui de la reconstruction, de la renaissance d'un monde en ruine. Celui de la paix après la guerre, du calme après la destruction. La beauté parfaite du succès, l'image du triomphe de la tranquillité sur la peur. Là où chacun a une vie paisible, douce, sucrée. Là où l'angoisse n'existe plus, là où elle n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Là où même le ciel est impassible, et où le soleil réchauffe les cœurs des habitants, heureux.

La plus chimérique création de l'humanité. Le symbole des rêves lointains, perdus, qui pour toujours ne resteront que des rêves. Celui d'une envie de réalité parfaite, qui jamais n'atteindra l'image que ses concepteurs s'étaient faite d'elle. Une cité qui s'élève, qui prouve à qui le veut que la paix a un prix. Là où la liberté n'existe plus, où elle est remplacée par une confiance aveugle et une absence naïve de doutes. Là où on jure loyauté à une ville qu'on ne connaît pas ou à peine, là où le contrôle est présent partout, tant sur les hommes que sur la nature elle-même. Là où rien d'opposé à l'image de la cité idéale ne peut subsister, où chaque être qui pense est éjecté, où chaque goutte de pluie en trop est détruite. Là où rien de mal ne devrait arriver – hormis pour ceux qui savent et ceux qui soupçonnent.

La plus terrible création de l'humanité. Le symbole de la mort, celui du rejet, de l'intolérance envers les individus les plus infortunés. Cité qui au loin brille, et qui appuie plus encore sur la misère de sa périphérie. Qui prouve que la paix et la tranquillité ne sont pas un dû, mais une faveur offerte seulement à quelques individus. À une élite sévèrement choisie, qui ne sait même pas à quel point elle a de la chance. Là où la liberté de penser n'existe pas. Là où chacun rêve au fond de lui de vivre, tout en sachant que ce n'est qu'une abomination.

Et ailleurs, le rejet de l'humanité. Le symbole des ordures, des déchets dont personne ne veut. Celui des restes d'un monde disparu, du rejet d'un nouveau monde. Lieu vide, dont personne n'a conscience. Jouet de la cité illuminée, terrain de battue de ses chasseurs insensibles. Là où on ne rêve que de sa destruction, de son effondrement, là où on veut juste arrêter de souffrir et de se battre. Là où on voudrait aussi avoir accès aux soins, à l'enseignement, à l'eau. Là où plus rien n'existe, hormis la survivance, où les rires sont faux. Là où on ne connaît pas le calme, la sécurité, mais où on ne vit que dans la peur et la violence. Là où on la regarde en rêvant qu'elle n'existe pas, qu'elle n'a jamais existé, qu'elle n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar qui finira un jour, bientôt. Là où on aimerait se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'on est heureux. Là où les illusions ne fonctionnent plus, là où on ne jure fidélité à personne, jamais, là où les liens n'ont pas leur place. Là où il ne reste que des ruines, des bidonvilles, et où le soleil lui-même fait défaut. Là où la protection n'existe pas – pour personne. Et où tout n'est que douleur. Terrain abandonné de l'espérance, dont les habitants, livrés à eux-même, ne sont même plus dignes de l'attention du destin.

_Je jure une loyauté sans faille à la cité._

Une ville-rêve, une ville-prison.

Et sur chacun de ses habitants, le poids du mensonge.

_La cité vous remercie pour votre loyauté. Veuillez être fier de votre ville lorsque vous travaillerez aujourd'hui._

* * *

_La société devient un enfer dès qu'on veut en faire un paradis. _[Gustave Thibon]

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, merci pour votre lecture !**


	2. Chapter 2

Personnages : **Shion, Nezumi.**

Rating : **K+.** (... oui bon j'le mets un peu au hasard)

Beta-lecture : **Yukiche** !

* * *

Thème 2** : Love.**

C'est drôle cette manière qu'ont les pensées de vagabonder dans des univers profonds et lointains quand on ne les retient pas. Il est fascinant de les laisser faire. Et plus encore de les voir atteindre quelques horizons insoupçonnés de l'esprit de leur artisan.

Shion avait toujours aimé voir ses pensées s'envoler pour d'autres continents, et tester leurs limites. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque moment de solitude, à chaque instant d'inactivité, il laissait son esprit errer dans le monde impalpable des mots.

Mots qui parfois le surprenaient, et dont le sens semblait lui échapper.

Lorsqu'il tombait sur un de ces mots-là, lorsqu'il redécouvrait leur signification, lorsqu'il en restait perplexe, il finissait par y penser pendant des heures, poussant parfois la réflexion jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Et parfois, il en était si étourdi qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, et ça pouvait durer des jours, jusqu'à ce que la clef du problème apparaisse, et qu'enfin il se sente tranquille. Les mots, les idées ; c'était toutes des choses qui nourrissaient ses dialogues intérieurs lorsqu'il se sentait fragilisé, perdu ou juste isolé.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les instants d'ennui du garçon étaient très fréquents. Trop fréquents. Les raisons en étaient multiples ; les principales étant le manque d'activité, la dangerosité du monde extérieur, la carence de connaissances et d'amis, et enfin, surtout, les absences de plus en plus longues et coutumières de Nezumi. Résultat, il finissait souvent seul dans cette pièce qui lui servait de logement temporaire, assis sur le canapé qui était également son lit, et il tentait de tuer le temps comme il le pouvait.

Mais, « comme il le pouvait » ne valait pas grand chose, en vérité. Le nombre d'attractions de la chambre était plus que limité, et il finissait toujours par se retrouver en conversation avec lui-même, se posant diverses questions, faisant le point sur ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses souvenirs, sa vie d'avant et sa nouvelle vie. Il pouvait se décourager comme il pouvait se satisfaire de ses conclusions. Mais le problème était que, de plus en plus souvent, avec la solitude, le froid et le fil de ses pensées qui pouvaient s'avérer comme celles de n'importe qui un brin lugubres, il lui arrivait de sombrer dans des idées maussades et de se morfondre pendant des heures.

Nezumi ne connaissait pas cette partie de lui. Peu de gens la connaissait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; personne, absolument personne, ne peut se targuer d'être positif en toutes circonstances, et s'il l'était la plupart du temps, d'autres fois cette partie obscure de lui même le remettait en question. Et quand ça arrivait, il faisait tout pour oublier, pour empêcher ce genre de rêves venir à lui, pour ne pas arrêter d'espérer et d'être heureux.

Alors il se levait, il observait la pièce, retenait chaque détail. Il lui fallait s'imprégner de son essence, de sa vie, de son odeur. De chacun de ses défauts, de ses feuilles et partitions punaisées au mur, de ses étagères remplies de livres de toutes sortes. Il passait ses doigts sur les couvertures, lisait les titres, en sortait un de temps en temps, et ses yeux parcouraient quelques lignes avant qu'il ne décide si, oui ou non, il allait s'attaquer à ce livre-là, ou s'il allait simplement soupirer et reprendre son discours intérieur là où il l'avait laissé.

Cette fois-ci, il tomba, par chance, sur un livre qui lui parut tout de suite intéressant. Non, pas intéressant ; plutôt interpelant. Voire bizarre. Mais il connaissait l'auteur ; alors, pourquoi pas ?

Il sortit le livre de son étagère, s'installa le plus confortablement possible et entreprit de le lire. Il avait du temps à perdre. Autant se cultiver un peu.

Une pièce de théâtre. Il y avait beaucoup de pièces de théâtre. Pas le genre le plus facile à lire, encore moins le plus facile à comprendre, et pourtant Shion les aimait. Il n'avait pas été initié au plaisir de ce genre de lectures, avant. Mais depuis que Nezumi le lui avait montré, depuis qu'il savait tout ce qu'une simple pièce pouvait receler, il en avait dévoré plusieurs, toujours avec plaisir. Comme une révélation.

Ses yeux parcouraient lentement les mots, les dialogues et bientôt les scènes, les actes, pour enfin arriver à la réplique finale. Deux heures de sa vie de remplies.

Il ferma le livre et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des tragédies ?

À bien y réfléchir, il y avait sans doute un nombre majeur de tragédies dans la pièce. À bien y réfléchir, il avait de grandes chances de tomber sur l'une d'entre elles lorsqu'on prenait un bouquin au hasard. À bien y réfléchir, Nezumi n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un acteur comique. Alors, quoi de plus normal ?

Il se blottit au fond du fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Une tragédie, ce n'était pas la meilleure des lectures pour quelqu'un qui se sent seul.

On y abordait toujours les même thèmes. Et pas des plus joyeux. Destin, temps, dualité, mort, tromperie, religion. Trop de choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas réfléchir, trop de choses auxquelles il avait bien assez songé.

Et puis il y en avait un autre. Qui revenait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps, à son impression.

L'amour.

Celui-là au moins n'était pas négatif. Ou disons que s'il l'était, c'était plus à cause de la forme que du fond.

Les paupières closes, ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à se faire floues. Et ces mots, ces phrases qui tournaient dans sa tête dans un ballet absurde, semblaient s'allier pour le remettre encore et encore face à ses questions et ses réflexions. Destin, temps, dualité, mort, tromperie, religion et amour. Théâtre. Écrits, réflexion, et transmutations.

Durant sa vie, beaucoup de mots avaient subitement changés de signification. Vérité. Sécurité. Bonheur. Tristesse. Joie. Ami. Courage. Rêves. Attente.

Il y avait un peu réfléchi.

Et amour ?

Il tenta de se rappeler du sens de ce mot. Le premier. Le tout premier. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour la toute première fois.

Les prunelles de sa mère. Son regard. Son sourire. Ses paroles, ses gestes. Douceur et tendresse. Sécurité. Il se souvenait de cet amour-là. Il s'en souvenait toujours. Chaque seconde, il pensait à elle, et chaque instant elle lui manquait. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, de l'avoir obligée à quitter sa demeure de Chronos. À l'instant, en revisitant ses vieux souvenirs, il eut envie de la voir devant lui et de la prendre dans ses bras, pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il allait bientôt revenir, qu'il était désolé pour les soucis qu'il lui avait créé. Pour lui dire aussi combien il l'aimait et combien elle était importante pour lui.

C'était le premier sens qu'il avait trouvé à ce mot. De l'amour, maternel, familial, mais de l'amour quand même. Mais il devait aller plus loin encore ; cela ne se rapprochait pas de ce qu'il y avait dans l'histoire. Il manquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de plus... fort.

Safu.

Ses mimiques, sa façon de parler, ses répliques. Cette manière qu'elle avait de froncer le nez lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise, le fait qu'elle lisait en lui presque aussi bien que dans un livre ouvert. Elle le connaissait par cœur. La première fille à lui avoir parleé sa confidente, l'amie de son cœur. Il se souvint de toutes ces fois où il avait été chez elle, où ils avaient ri ensemble, où ils s'étaient disputés parfois. Cette fois où elle lui avait dit qu'il avait changé, comme changent le sens des mots au fil du temps et de l'expérience.

C'était différent de l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère. C'était différent du sens qu'il cherchait.

Il l'aimait, mais ça ne se rapprochait qu'à peine de ce que racontait cette histoire. Sa meilleure amie, sans doute.

Et pourtant...

Avait-elle le même point de vue ? Ressentait-elle la même chose ? Sans doute pas. Alors ? Et l'amour, dans son sens à elle ? « L'expression comportementale d'un désir émotionnel de reproduction. » Une attirance ? Au fond, il était désolé de n'avoir jamais compris. Si seulement elle avait pu être là. Il lui aurait demandé quelle était sa définition d'amour. Et il était certain que son sens serait plus proche de celui de l'histoire. Il y avait quelque chose de commun. Comme... Une passion ? Non. Un objectif. Quelque chose de décidé dans son regard. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et pourtant...

Il devait aller plus loin encore. Il manquait quelque chose.

Une certaine notion de partage, peut-être, de lien ou d'union qu'il n'y avait jamais eu avec sa mère ou Safu, ni avec personne. L'amour qui se bat et qui survit. Celui qui lui aurait dit « reste », et celui qui aurait veillé sur lui, toujours.  
Il n'était pas certain de connaître cet amour-là.

Finalement, il ne pouvait parler d'amour que pour quelques personnes privilégiées. Sa mère, Safu...

Et Nezumi ?

Oui, bien sûr. Il aimait aussi Nezumi. C'était le dernier changement de sens, la bifurcation soudaine qu'avait pris la signification du mot. L'autre regard. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore l'expliquer.

Peut-être que ça se rapprochait plus de l'histoire. Ou peut-être pas. Ça pouvait tout autant s'en éloigner. Rien n'était jamais clair, avec lui. Le monde des idées est bien trop vaste. Beaucoup trop.

Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et sursauta.

« Hé, Shion, t'as rien d'autre à faire que de traîner ici ?

- Je me suis endormi.

- Je vois ça. Je vais me laver.

- Ok. »

Shion retrouva soudain le sourire. Nezumi haussa un sourcil en regardant le livre tombé sur le sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, et un sourire narquois traversa son visage.

« Tu l'as lu ? »

Conscient du fait que son hôte allait se moquer de lui, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le défia du regard, puis annonça simplement :

« Oui, pourquoi ?

- Aah, Shion, tu me désespères. Roméo et Juliette... Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus ridicule ? Tu ne veux pas que je te donne Tristan et Iseult aussi ?

- Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas ? »

Il le dévisagea un instant puis s'assit, tordu par le rire. Shion sourit. Lorsqu'il se fut remit de son fou rire, le Rat se releva, prêt à partir pour la salle de bain.

« C'est bête, mais j'étais sûr que c'était ton genre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Niais.

- J'ai pas trouvé ça niais. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, piqué au vif. « C'est plutôt horrible comme histoire.

- Niais je te dis. Allez, range-moi ça. »

Il s'exécuta doucement et décida de préparer le repas.

Son rire, ses yeux, sa voix et sa manie de se moquer gentiment des autres. Sa fierté et parfois son arrogance, sa mauvaise humeur quasi perpétuelle.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Peut-être que le sens le plus profond du mot « amour » n'était pas si loin.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture !**


	3. Chapter 3

Personnages : **Shion, Nezumi.**

Rating : **K**

Beta-lecture : **Yukiche** !

* * *

Thème 3 : **Light.**

Timidement le soleil se lève, et colore le ciel comme la terre de ses couleurs incandescentes. Sa lumière inonde le monde – le bloc Ouest, No.6, sa périphérie et tout l'hémisphère, les bâtiments, le sol, et le garçon qui se trouve là, debout, à admirer le spectacle, à s'émerveiller, et à réfléchir.

Réfléchir parce que le matin est le moment qui s'y prête le mieux ; vider sa tête avant le jour, pour ne pas être dérangé par de trop nombreuses pensées, pour pouvoir être allègre et souriant devant le Monde et ainsi éviter le jugement, son propre jugement.

Il plisse les yeux face au soleil, trop éblouissant pour lui. La lumière est douloureuse pour ses rétines.

Shion aime la lumière. Il l'aime parce qu'elle donne une vision autre du monde ; autre que celle qui lui est donnée la nuit. Il aime la clarté matinale parce qu'elle représente la naissance, la renaissance, et le perpétuel recommencement d'un cycle éternel, infini, dont personne ne connaît ni l'origine ni le terme, et parce que ses couleurs le réchauffent. Il l'aime parce qu'avec elle, les premières fleurs – celles que sa mère aime tant – s'ouvrent et déploient leurs pétales, comme pour enjoliver encore un peu plus la terre, comme pour signifier que tout ici n'est pas mauvais.

Le lever du soleil. Il n'y avait jamais prêté tant d'attentions, avant. Il l'avait apprécié, sans plus. Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté No.6 – sa terre, là où il avait grandi, il se plaisait à le regarder, à se lever aux aurores pour l'admirer. Depuis qu'il avait quitté No.6, sa vision du soleil, de la lumière elle-même avait changé. Comme si sa rencontre avec Nezumi, avec Inukashi, avec les quelques autres, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une nouvelle conception des choses qui lui avaient semblé les plus simples, les plus réelles, une conception qui changeait tout, ou presque, à sa vision de la réalité.

Comme si sa vie d'avant était couverte d'un voile qui lui aurait caché la pureté de la vie réelle ; comme si la vérité l'avait soustrait à son regard, lui dévoilant ainsi des choses dont le sens avait complètement changé.

Peut-être que la vérité était une forme de lumière ; déstabilisante pour ceux qui vivaient dans l'ombre, puis délicieusement belle lorsqu'on l'accepte et qu'on la côtoie vraiment. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, tout était perçu différemment selon la personne et son rapport avec la vérité.

Alors, dans ce cas, l'aurore de sa mère, celle de Safu, des habitants obscurcis par le mensonge, celle de Nezumi, d'Inukashi et des habitants aveuglés par un trop plein de vérité étaient-elle différente ?

Quelqu'un d'autre voyait-il le matin comme le voyait Shion ?

Sans doute pas – au fond, sans doute, chacun avait sa propre perception des choses, et chacun vivait sa seule vérité.


	4. Chapter 4

Personnages : **Shion, Nezumi.**

Rating : **K+**

Beta-lecture : **Yukiche** !

* * *

Thème 4 : **Dark.**

Noir.

Tout est noir.

Sombre et inconnu. Un abîme infernal peuplé de ténèbres et de peur, de solitude. La profondeur du gouffre m'effraie. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Pourquoi dois-je rester au milieu de cet espace d'obscurité glaçante ?

J'ai froid, j'ai mal, et j'ai peur.  
Je suis effrayée par cette sombre abysse qui plonge devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ? De la douleur, de la souffrance, de la tristesse ou de la haine ?

J'ai peur des ténèbres qui m'attendent là en bas, tout en bas. Elles vont tendre les bras et m'attraper, puis je vais m'effacer dans la densité sans fin de ses méandres inconnues.

Oh, Shion, comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

J'ai beau ouvrir les yeux, je ne vois que du vide. J'ai beau tendre les oreilles, il ne reste que le silence. Mes cris s'effacent avant même d'avoir vécus. Mes plaintes restent muettes face à l'obscurité béante. J'ai beau tendre les bras, il n'y a rien devant moi. Rien que la tristesse et le désespoir. Je suis seule ici, il n'y a plus personne.

Est-ce que c'est la mort, Shion ?

Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

Attends-moi, Shion.

Viens me chercher.

Ici tout est sombre et j'ai si peur.

J'ai peur de me perdre dans ce cauchemar duquel je ne peux pas sortir. Aide-moi. J'ai confiance.

Je sais que tu viendras.


End file.
